Stuffy the 64th
Stuffy the 64th is a boss character from Mario & Luigi: Back in Time. A dolphin prince that acted as an antagonist but then a minor protagonist to the Mario Brothers. He's also the prince of the Stuffy Kingdom. Appearance Stuffy is essentially a Bottlenose Dolphin. He's gray in color with black eyes, a purple wig and a yellow crown. His height is similar to the Mario Brothers. History The Mario Bros needed to go to the Stuffy Kingdom, a kingdom based around on fishes underwater. Princess Daisy warned them about the dangerous prince, saying that she once had a meeting with him but was interrupted by his nagging. After hearing the warnings, the bros headed to the Stuffy Kingdom and find the time machine. Bypassing the security and managing to enter the palace, they met the childish prince. Stuffy was sick of others calling him the "tyrant of princes" and took the plumbers for kidnappers hired by Bowser. Stuffy then battled the two brothers. Losing greatly to the two, he started getting into his childish side but still heard Mario & Luigi's problems. Hearing the time machine thing, Stuffy stopped being childish and mentioned a time machine falling into his room. Demanding to go their immediately or he'll change his mind, he didn't appear until one of the problems. On one particular problem, Stuffy lost his family brooch somewhere in the kingdom. After the brothers find it, they gave it to Stuffy and started to warm up to the brothers. On the final battle against Shadow Wart, he, along with Monstrale and the other residents of Stuffy Kingdom, wished for the brothers to prevail. Battle Despite being kind of medium-sized, Stuffy poses a huge threat, even more so than Monstrale. His first attack is to quickly go off-screen and come back swimming rapidly at one bro which needs to be counter-attacked by jumping. His second attack is to command a AfroCet to attack you (a dolphin wearing an Afro). The AfroCet will circle around one bro which need to use the hammer exactly when he's in range. If taken to long, he'll ram you. His third attack is to order a Muscetacean (muscular dolphins wearing speedos) to push him at a bro. If he's not jumped on, he'll arrive from the back and be pushed again by the Muscetacean at another bro. This lasts until he's jumped on or after 3 pushes. His fourth attack is to take out his crown and grab something from it like a magician. He'll grab Bouncy Balls, Barrels and Fishbones. The balls jump into the air but may fool you by bouncing in the ground. The barrels travel in a straight line at a bro. The Fishbones will be different, they will either stay on the ground or swim above a bro. His fifth attack is to move a giant laser cannon behind him which will shoot lasers at you but may fool you by shooting off-screen or near a bro. The cannon will stay in the battle until it's defeated. His sixth and final attack is to spin a roulette with the commands Attack, Defend Up, Attack Up, HP Up or Nothing. If he lands on Attack, he'll throw Urchins at the bros. If he lands on Defend Up, he'll raise his defense. If he lands on Attack Up, he'll raise his attack. If he lands on HP Up, he'll heal 80 health. If he lands on Nothing, he'll not do anything. He'll sometimes order Fluffy the Dolphins to aid him in battle. Quotes "No! No! No! NOOO! I cannot lose to such poorly dressed peasants!" "These two beat me...these two beat me...everything will be alright Stuffy. Go to your happy place that's all!" "Hey you two! Don't fail the Stuffy Kingdom! Everyone's rooting for you two!" Stats *Health-1090 *Power-190 *Defense-100 *Speed-200 *Experience-389 *Coins-1000 *Item Drops-Golden Kelp *Related-Fluffy the Dolphin Trivia *Stuffy first appeared in Wario: Master of Disguise as the 8th boss but in this game, he was a ghost. *Stuffy's personality resembles King John of England. With his childish personality too, he resembles Prince John of the Disney movie Robin Hood. Making his personalities a mixture of the two. Category:Mario & Luigi: Back in Time Category:Villains Category:ATD Villains